Snowflakes Falling
by kakashidiot
Summary: Iruka loves snow. He wishes he's seen it. Kakashi hates snow. He wishes he hadn't. Comforting ensues. RandR.


Please Read And Review! Thank to all who have been nice enough to review!

Title: Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi….

Rating: Fluff, I guess. Gaaa!

**

* * *

**

Snowflakes Falling

Golden flakes falling from the sky

Changed through Nature's alchemy

By the celestial stone

He was always fascinated. As a teacher, who somehow managed to shove a little bit of geography and history in somewhere between the chakra lessons and the kunai throwing practices, he had always been fascinated.

As a ninja, living for all of his life in Konoha, watching the rain now, falling in what the English labeled as the month of November, he always wondered what it was like to feel the cold of snow on your face. To watch it bury the houses and the land in a white blanket.

_Well… it's not like I've never seen snow_, Iruka thought, as he trudged home wearily, casting a depressed look at the sky as the sheet of rain fell continuously. _I've seen it on those cassettes we watched for Chuunin orientation in foreign countries… And there was that time that it got so cold, snow fell_.

_But it never stays._

_A shame._

_Snow angels look like fun._

Home was cold and empty. The small apartment, a run down building, didn't present much cheer, so, after a moments thought, Iruka left for the ramen shop.

Naruto would be there.

And Naruto was warmth.

But the IchiRaku Ramen Shop was empty.

_It's the damn rain._

The Ramen Shop was empty except for a silver-haired Jounin, who was just settling his navy blue mask back on his nose. Who was just pushing a bowl of ramen away.

Iruka blinked at the sight of Kakashi-san, sitting there alone, contemplating the rain in a mournful manner.

_Old memories?_

Carefully shaking his umbrella off, he settled himself down by the thoughtful Jounin, who was carefully ignoring him, and then called for his regular.

"I hate the rain," Iruka said. "It's just so – so…."

There was a pause as he tried to think of a good enough diatribe for the precipitation.

"Wet."

Kakashi said nothing, reached for his book and then stopped.

"All rain is wet, Iruka-sensei."

"Yeah… but…. It's wetter than wet today. It's wet rain."

Silence.

**Shhhhhhhhh! **

The rain seemed to hush everything. And as the water gathered, they fell slowly and rhythmically off the edges of the canvas.

**Drip. Drip. Drrriiiiip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drrroooopp.**

Ayame clattered some dishes together, as she tore her eyes away from the silent Jounin and back to her washing. The ramen shop owner stirred his pot.

And Iruka tried to think of what to say.

_Don't kid yourself, Iruka. There's no way you can compete with memories and rain…_

"I wish I could see snow one day…"

"You haven't seen snow?" asked Kakashi, stirring himself.

"No. Have you?"

There was a pause.

"Aaaa…. That was awhile ago…."  
"No kidding! Where?"

A pause and then, a lie.

"…………… In the Snow Country."

Iruka thought on that for awhile.

"You were just there with Naruto, right? But Naruto said the snow went away…."

"Yeah."

"He said you had been there before?"

Kakashi's eye turned thoughtful.

"Hmmmm…….."  
"Did you –" Iruka leaned forward. "Did you ever – you know – make snow angels?"

Kakashi looked at the man as if he had grown two heads.

_What the hell? Snow angels? What was this guy on?_

The last time he had felt snow. It hadn't been in the Snow Country. It had been to the east – in a wilderness. And he had just killed a family.

_He was so cold._

Snow Country. He had saved a little girl's life and in doing so, saved a country. And it was nothing. Nothing compared to what had happened later.

And so Kakashi hated rain. Hated the cold of snow. He was so cold already. He shoved his chilled (shaking) hands back into his pockets. A picture of nonchalance hiding a child.

_make snow angels_

_Heh. Iruka-sensei. What is it that you see in the snow? I saw blood. How is it that you see angels?_

"One day," Iruka said, after a moment, unsure about Kakashi's reaction. "One day. It will snow here. And we'll go out and make a snow man together. Or snow angels."

"One day," Kakashi said softly. Derisively. Unsure.

_What is he talking about?_

"You see…" Iruka said. "I think there's a lot of magic to be found in crystallized particles of ice."

Kakashi didn't respond, but hefted himself wearily off the stool and turned away.

"Nice talking to you, Kakashi," Iruka said, wondering once again, why he bothered.

"Aaa… Thanks for the company."

And then he remembered.

It was considered a miracle when later on that year, the temperature dropped. And bets were placed among the Chuunins whether snow would come or not.

It was so rare.

Already Izumo and Kotetsu were planning on ways to ambush Genma and Raido. Asuma would talk shop with Gai about taijutsu in snow and Kurenai had to reconsider her wardrobe.

Iruka just waited, hoping and he went out shopping for a proper barometer.

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow.

Snow only meant cold. Cold hands. Cold feet. Boots that had slippery heels. Boots that felt heavy on the feet. Gloves. Hat and scarf wear. Scarves which always got in the way and always provided a handle.

Snow meant a lot of rain. Which meant a lot of bad memories. He hated snow.

It was during his early morning run around Konoha, passing Kakashi at the monument, that Iruka noticed the first flakes. And later on in the day, although the sun rose, and the heavier clouds rolled away, the snow still fell gently, giving everything a warm, white blanket.

It wasn't packing snow. But it was snow.

Standing on top of the Sandaime's head, watching the cold sun filter through the flakes, Iruka couldn't but help catch his breath.

"You got what you wished for," Kakashi said.

Iruka jumped and turned, startled, whipping out his kunai.

"Geez! Kakashi! Don't do that to me!"

"What?"

"Well – oh – never mind…" Iruka refused to be baited out of his moment of breathlessness. He turned back to the view of the village, refusing to meet the genius nin's eye.

Kakashi watched as several of the flakes caught in Iruka's ponytail, standing out starkly against the dark chestnut brown. And the Chuunin's pink tongue, trying to catch a falling bit of snow.

The snow landed and then disappeared.

_Iruka is so warm._

_He is so warm._

"They always melt!" the Academy teacher complained, teasingly. He rubbed his scar, feeling uncomfortable at Kakashi's sidelong stare.

"It's –"

_It's because you're so warm. Like the sun._

"Huh?"

"It's because it isn't cold enough yet, to stay."

Iruka blinked.

_He wasn't going to say that…. Why can't I read you, Kakashi-sensei?_

Iruka glanced again at his silent companion, who now stared over the village, trying to see underneath the underneath.

The snow landed on Kakashi's hair and seemed to stay.

_Well, you can't really tell since his hair is white to begin with…. _

And then Iruka realized.

_He IS snow. _

Leaning sideways, ever so slightly, his finger's brushed the Jounin's fingers.

Kakashi jumped sideways.

_He's so cold._

"What -?"

Iruka's warm eyes looked into Kakashi's dark hard eye.

"You're so cold. So cold."

Kakashi's breath stopped suddenly, frozen. And then, turning and leaning forward, Iruka wrapped his arms around the Jounin's chest, laying his head down on the stiff shoulders.

Kakashi slowly relaxed.

Eventually, they sat down, looking over the silent scene – the silent noises muffled by the soft snow, the muted laughs and the sudden community which grew in recognition of a miracle.

And there, in Iruka's arms, for a second – he grabbed it, calculated it, and tried to copy it – he felt it. That sense of newness and expectation. A sense of future. A sense of hope.

And it was all in the snow.

Some sort of miracle before my eyes

That snow and light can free

Wild souls which stand alone

So there it is! It's snowing here in southern Ontario. So this is written for the momentous occasion! Heee!

Also, don't forget to check out my new Kakashi-centric fic, _Gentle Lesson_!


End file.
